E1M10: Sewers (Xbox Doom)
E1M10: Sewers is a secret map exclusive to the Xbox version of Ultimate Doom, included with the Xbox Collector's Editions of Doom 3 and Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. It can be accessed in Knee-Deep in the Dead from E1M1: Hangar, and contains several textures and monsters not originally featured in the episode, such as Lost Souls and Cacodemons. Barons of Hell also appear as normal enemies, even though they were originally only fought in the episode as bosses in E1M8: Phobos Anomaly. It uses the music track "I Sawed the Demons." Unusually, completing this level takes the player back to E1M1: Hangar. It was originally a 1994 level, contained in the file SEWERS.WAD, intended for a nine-level episode replacement, and was designed by David Calvin, lead programmer of the Doom 3 port with Vicarious Visions, alongside David Blanshine. A bugfixed PC version can be downloaded at ClassicDoom.com alongside the Xbox version; in both cases, the level is located on E3M1. The original version is also available on the idgames archive on the 1994 compilations WADPAK2.WAD (as E3M7) and NEWDOOM.WAD (as E2M3,) but was not available on the archive standalone until 2005. This level is not included in the Xbox 360 version of Doom, nor in the version included with Doom 3: BFG Edition. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of E1M10 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # To the north of the blue key door is a room containing a single barrel, five sets of shells, ten armor bonuses, and pairs of troopers, sergeants, and Lost Souls. A section of wall in the northwest is aligned a few pixels lower than the rest. This wall can be walked through to reveal a closet containing a soul sphere. (sector 62) Bugs As indicated at the head of this article, completing this level returns you to E1M1: Hangar rather than the level after it (E1M2: Nuclear Plant.) On the intermission screen, the blood splat for this level appears outside the boundary of the map. In the Xbox version of the level, the hole in the yellow keycard room consists of two sectors, both tagged to a linedef marked as type 18 (floor raise to next higher floor,) one of which houses the keycard. However, there are no higher floors adjacent to this sector, so it remains stationary. This prevents you from obtaining the yellow keycard if you activate the switch from above instead of dropping in first. This bug also creates an illusio-pit located in the same sector, just big enough for the player to fall into. In both cases, it will become impossible to finish the level. In the PC version of this level, these two sectors are joined together as one, allowing the keycard to be obtained if the switch is activated from above, and removing the invisible pit. Speedrunning Current records There are currently no records for this map on any demo site. Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Sources * "PC editions of bonus maps in Xbox Ultimate Doom and Doom II" at ClassicDoom.com External links * - The original version, standalone. * - The original version appears in this compilation as E3M7. * - The original version appears in this compilation as E2M3. es:E1M10: Sewers (XBox Doom) Category:David Calvin levels Category:David Blanshine levels Sewers (Xbox Doom)